Unending Nightmares
by zombified16
Summary: Something has happened to Natsu. What is it? Does it have to do with his unending nightmares? Is there something, or someone, behind it? Is there something bigger at play?
1. Disclaimer

Fairy Tail, a manga and anime created by Hiro Mashima, is what this fanfiction is based off of. I do not own the characters, magic, or certain situations. This story, however, is my own creation.

This will not change, so this will be the only disclaimer.


	2. Chapter One

Natsu huffed, bringing the back of his hand up to wipe blood coming from his mouth. He sniffed, lodging clots of blood at the back of his throat. He cracked his neck and opened his body up, gesturing for more attacks to come towards him. The rest of his team was counting on him; they were spread across the cracked and crumbling area that the battle had taken place on. This castle hidden within a cavernous mountain, was slowly becoming visible from the outside as the attacks were overwhelming and powerful.

"Natsu," Happy whined, crawling towards the Dragon Slayer. "We need to leave."

Natsu just growled in response, he couldn't take his eyes off of his enemy. It would be devastating. It was now or never. If he didn't stop him now, who knows what this evil man would do next. Natsu took a step towards the man, cracking his knuckles.

"I can't leave now," he laughed, "I'm all fired up!"

The man rushed towards Natsu, a swirling cloud of purple and black surrounding his fist. Landing a crushing blow on the Dragon Slayer, Natsu screamed and jolted up in his bed.

He was sweaty and overheating, something so foreign to him. Natsu rubbed his face and looked around his room. Happy was sleeping comfortably on his bed, a fish plushie clutched in his hands; his small mouth gnawing on the side of it. Natsu chuckled at his small friend. He brought a hand up to his scarf and pulled it away from him slightly. Noticing that it was soaked in his own sweat, Natsu sighed softly. Activating a bit of his magic, Natsu was completely dry.

Jumping out of bed, nearly falling over a pile of clutter that resided near his bed, Natsu began to walk to the kitchen; tactfully evading all of the piles of items around his home, he finally made it to the fridge.

When he opened it, Natsu pouted at the sight. He needed to go shopping. Looking back over at Happy, recognizing that the Exceed was still asleep, Natsu left his house. Stretching in the light spring air, Natsu began to make his way to the guild, knowing full well that Happy would meet him there.

The trek through the forest was calm and peaceful, in fact, too peaceful. Natsu heard nothing. Usually he could block out his heightened senses, but this was nothing like that. The silence was deafening, and Natsu's walk seemed to slow to a halt. Glancing around at the area surrounding him, he didn't notice anything unusual; no shadows in the trees, no unnatural winds, no other presence or sounds other than his slow breathing.

It all happened in a blur: a scream, the world spinning, and the approaching sight of the grass. Natsu laid on his back, groaning in pain and clutching his stomach. Purple and black light shot out of his abdomen, and Natsu's back arched as he screamed.

As soon as it started, it ended. Natsu heaved and gasped for air. The pain was nothing like he had ever felt before. When he was sure that he was alright, he steadily stood. Leaning up against a tree, Natsu looked down at himself. Nothing seemed unnatural. Taking a few moments to himself, he shook it off and continued walking.

When he arrived at the guild, Natsu waved to Mira. The barmaid smiled at him warmly and greeted him when he sat at one of the stools.

"Good morning, Natsu," she grinned as she wiped out a mug. "Happy isn't with you today?"

Natsu shook his head. "Sleeping," he answered. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Oh my," Mira giggled. "Right to the point this morning, aren't you?"

"Sorry," Natsu muttered bashfully.

"Oh stop," Mira waved him off. "I'm sure I can make you something. One moment, alright?"

Natsu nodded and watched her walk off. He spun around in his stool and glanced around the guild. Everything seemed normal and Natsu smiled. He liked it when things were normal, everyone was happy that way and could be themselves. When they had to fight all the time, everyone's tensions were high and were too focused on the task at hand – they were too serious.

Natsu could be serious too. When it mattered. Natsu thought to himself; he was often too carefree, but when it came time to protect his family, that's when he got serious. When something, or someone, threatened the world too – that's also when. Natsu liked to have fun, though. Even on missions, he got carried away because that's what he liked to do – he was too strong for his own good and he liked to prove it. Especially to Gray.

"Oi," Gray waved a hand in front of his face. "Earthland to Flame Head."

Natsu swatted his hand away. "What do you want?"

"We were talking to you," Gray pointed out. Natsu looked at the Ice-Make Mage and those that were with him. Erza had a stern look on her face and she watched the two interact, which made Natsu shiver slightly. Wendy, and the probing eyes of Carla, tilted her head when the two made eye contact and Natsu smiled slightly. Someone was missing.

"Where's Luce?" Natsu questioned.

"Don't avoid the question!" Gray exclaimed. "We were talking to you."

"What were you saying?" Natsu groaned, hoping to get through this questioning quickly. He wanted to know where his teammate was.

"We were talking about how we should go on a mission soon," Erza began. "Wendy has picked out an option, but we wished to ask your opinion. We need something that suits all of us."

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm in."

"You haven't even looked at it!" Carla huffed.

Natsu waved her off and looked at Erza. "Is there fighting?"

"Obviously," she nodded.

"I don't need to know anything else," Natsu stated, looking at Gray who laughed at him. "What are you laughing about?"

"It's just so typical of you," he chuckled. "Only have one thing on your mind."

"That's not true!" Natsu argued.

"Oh yeah? You're even fighting right now," Gray patted Natsu on the shoulder. "Only good for one thing," he muttered.

Natsu growled and turned around in his stool, crossing his arms. Placing them on the counter, Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. Was Gray right? He did like to fight, but that wasn't the only thing about him that was good. He had good qualities, right?

"What's with the face?" A voice broke his thoughts.

Perking up, Natsu looked at the amused face of Lucy. "Where were you earlier?" He questioned.

"Earlier?" Lucy tilted her head in questioning, putting a finger to her lips. "You mean just now?"

Natsu nodded. "We were talking about a mission and you weren't there."

"Oh," Lucy nodded. She seemed nervous, and Natsu could pick up her heart rate – erratic. She looked like she wanted to tell him something. "I knew that was happening."

"So?" Natsu questioned further. "Why weren't you talking about it with the rest of the team?"

"Natsu, I'm not coming with you this time." His heart panged. He looked at the blonde with questioning eyes, and he reached out to her. Grabbing onto her shoulders, he searched her eyes. He watched as her face turned red and she tried to look away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm staying behind."

"Why?"

"Natsu, look," Lucy sighed. "I have a life outside of being a mage. Sure, it's a big part of my life, and I love it, but I have other interests and hobbies." Natsu let go of Lucy.

"But we're a team. We do everything together."

"That's my point," Lucy muttered, running a hand through her hair. "I really want to work on my book this week. I'm almost done, and I'm really in the mood to write. I already talked with Gray and Erza and they support me and my choice. Why can't you?"

"Some excuse," Natsu growled. He hopped off his stool and looked at the Celestial Mage. "Because we're a family and we're supposed to do things together. Besides that, we're partners. We're supposed to talk to each other about things and make decisions together."

"Natsu," Lucy reached out to him.

"We are friends, Lucy." Natsu said as he walked out of the guild. "Friends tell each other things – not spring them on each other or be left out."

To say that Natsu was hurt was an understatement. He had been left out on this entire conversation, this decision, and if he hadn't asked he probably would have never been told. Maybe Gray was right – was he only good for one thing? Is that why people like him? For his power?

He looked down at his hands and clenched them. His entire life, he had been left behind and left out. Fairy Tail was supposed to be different. They were being like everyone else, though. He was the Salamander of Fairy Tail; never just Natsu.

Back at the guild, Lucy looked down at the counter, tears in her eyes. "Why?" She asked as she looked up at Master Mavis, who had a grim look on her face. "Why would you make me hurt him like that?"

"All things will make sense soon, I promise." Mavis smiled sadly as Lucy. "It's just best if you stay away from Natsu for a while."

"I don't understand," Lucy shook her head.

"You will," Mavis hopped off the counter and walked away. "Everything has an answer."


End file.
